Children of the Force
by Maiden of the Spear
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have to uncover the secrets of the planet Shinu-when the last Master who attempted this ended up dead...
1. Beginnings

Children of the Force  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own the characters from the Star Wars or Jude Watson's books.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stepped out of his room and swung around to match strides with  
  
Qui-Gon. They had just been summoned to the Council for what he hoped  
  
was a new mission.  
  
"Do you know why we were summoned, Master?" Qui-Gon's face was stern,  
  
yet his eyes twinkled knowingly.  
  
"Patience, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered, stifling a sigh. Qui-Gon just  
  
laughed as they boarded the turbolift.  
  
After getting an affirmative, Obi-Wan pressed a button on the lock-pad  
  
and they entered the Council Room. They bowed and waited patiently.  
  
Mace Windu wasted no time.  
  
"We have received an unusual message," he stated abrubtly. "Traced to  
  
a planet called Shinu, the message was abrupt and cryptic. We shall  
  
show it to you."  
  
Surprisingly, the message had a holographic image. A young human girl,  
  
about fourteen or fifteen, with a shock of red-orange hair and  
  
flashing hazel eyes, seemed to be looking directly at them. Yelling  
  
and banging could be heard in the background as she was silent for  
  
several seconds. She did not even flinch as a blaster bolt ricocheted  
  
off the wall, a decimeter from where she stood. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Please, I cannot talk long. We ask you for assistance as Guardians  
  
of the Peace for our Galaxy. While Jedi will be welcome here, many-"  
  
She broke off as a younger boy with unruly blonde hair rushed up and  
  
had a quick whispered conference with her. Suddenly, she shoved the  
  
boy and an energy bolt shot by, right where he had been standing.  
  
She then turned back to the transmission screen.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must go. When the Jedi arrive, just stay around  
  
whatever quarters you are placed in." Static broke in for a couple of  
  
seconds, blurring her last words.  
  
"Remember, a---ot what----seems."  
  
The screen went blank and Mace turned it off. Yoda spoke for the  
  
time.  
  
"No unusual problems, Shinu has. Or seems like this to us. Yet  
  
deceiving some appearances are. Do as instructed by your contacts you  
  
will." He paused and Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up.  
  
"Do not trust the government leaders. For that matter, be careful in  
  
trusting anyone. Uncover the secrets of Shinu and always-"  
  
"May the Force be with you," Eeth Koth completed for him.  
  
*****************  
  
"You know, Master," Obi-Wan stated as the cargo ship they had booked  
  
passage on prepared to land on the launch pad, "We were never given any  
  
names to go by."  
  
"Patience, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmered in reply. "All will be revealed  
  
in time."  
  
Grabbing their packs, they disembarked from the transport. A Shinu  
  
official, clad in the robes with the symbol of Shinu, a circle within  
  
a triangle, on it, stepped forward to meet them. To Obi-Wan's surprise,  
  
the man, while seemingly calm in manner, radiated a sense of  
  
nervousness, streaked with a slight anger. Glancing at his Master, he  
  
saw that Qui-Gon was equally disturbed.  
  
"Welcome to Shinu!" he exclaimed with a smile that did not quite reach  
  
his eyes.  
  
"I am Hegeki, assistant to Lord Jogi. I will assist you in your stay  
  
here on Shinu."  
  
Hegeki led them to a small, private transport. Like Coruscant,  
  
Tomidu, the capital of Shinu, was a bustling city made of different  
  
levels. They took the transport to the cloud cars and headed for the  
  
inner city, where all the government buildings were. They were taken  
  
to quarters in the official anbassador/offworld visitor housing.  
  
Again, like Coruscant, the lower levels of the city was considered the  
  
"slums." With warnings to avoid the lower levels, Hegeki left them,  
  
saying that he would take them to Lord Jogi in the morning.  
  
"What is so bad about the lower levels?" Obi-Wan asked once they were  
  
alone in their quarters. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tomidu is like a small version of Coruscant." No further explanation  
  
was needed.  
  
Settling himself on the sleep couch, Obi-Wan allowed sleep to overtake  
  
his tired body and wearied mind. 


	2. Midnight Visitors

Children of the Force Chapter Two By Me!! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan came awake with a start. Glancing over at his Master, he saw Qui- Gon was also awake. "What is it, Master?" he whispered. Qui-Gon just waved him quiet as a small clicking noise at the window that had awaken the pair sounded through the quiet again. The window slid open and they could barely distinguish a dark form without. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a swift glance, then rose as one, hands prepared to draw their sabers. Their mysterious visitor paused, then slid noiselessly into the room, followed by two others. "What can we do for you?" Qui-Gon asked calmly, as if this was an every day occurrence, or night rather. "You are the Jedi?" The voice was that of a young boy, a little younger than Obi-Wan. "Yes." "Good, come with us, please." Master and apprentice exchanged glances, then shrugged, mindful of Master Yoda's orders. Following their visitor out the window, with the other two behind , who latched the window shut. After waiting for a nod of confirmation from his leader, one of them, which they could now tell were also boys all around the same age, shook a can and sprayed something on the window. Three lines that, if connected, would form a triangle lay within a large circle. The boy observed his work with satisfaction as a strong smell of paint filled the air. Puzzled, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed their late night visitors into the darkness.  
  
  
  
They were led deep into the lower levels of the city. Qui-Gon and Obi- Wan stayed alert for the entire trip, closely attuned to the Force and to each other, hands never leaving their light sabers. They reached their destination without incident, however, and without meeting anyone, although they sensed a presence keeping pace with them in the shadows. When they finally stopped, they stood before what looked like an old, unused durasteel warehouse. Obi-Wan glanced at his Master apprehensively before following the boy into the building. Once inside, the Jedi realized that the old warehouse had been converted into some type of orphanage or something. With a start, Qui-Gon realized that there were no adults in sight. A young girl of about nine or so met them. She stood, eyes wide, staring at Qui-Gon as if she had never seen an adult before. "Kusa!" The girl jumped and smiled thinly. "Sorry, Petin," she said," anyway, Shinzo says to show them sleeping quarters. It is too late to talk now, and she says they should rest." The two Jedi exchanged glances as she hesitated. "Shinzo said to....put them in Room Seven." Petin raised an eyebrow at her. "You disapprove?" The girl bit her lip and looked down. "I do not question Shinzo, but...." Her voice trailed off as she shot a swift glance at Qui-Gon . Petin patted her on the shoulder. "They are Jedi. It does not matter what room they are in." He smiled down at her. "Now go get some sleep." She nodded and trotted off. He motioned for them to follow and led them down a hallway and opened a door marked with a seven. "You will sleep here," he said, stepping aside to let them in. "Thank you," Qui-Gon said and Petin left. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Might as well get some sleep, Padawan."  
  
~Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Revelations

Children of the Force  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! {please review!!!}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rising from the sleep couch, Qui-Gon crossed over to the window. He   
judged that it was a little past dawn. Obi-Wan stirred and sat up, as  
he turned from the window.  
"Get up, Padawan," he said,"I think today we will get some answers."  
A knock came at the door just as Obi-Wan finished with the relief   
unit. He opened it and saw Petin.  
"Oh, good, you are awake," he said, "Come, Shinzo wishes to speak with  
you over breakfast. That's pretty much the only time she has to talk."  
The two Jedi followed him out the door and down a hallway.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was confused. Everyone they met as they made their way through the   
hallways and up the stairs radiated some amount of fear. As a couple   
of girls passed staring with wide eyes, he realized it was Qui-Gon.   
They all seemed to fear him. Now he was truly confused. Qui-Gon's   
appearance was not all that frightening and he was the most gentle man  
Obi-Wan knew, especially with children.  
Suddenly, a child of about four flew into Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master  
caught him and the boy looked at him nervously.  
"Hello," Qui-Gon said with a smile.  
"H'llo," the boy answered shyly. A teenaged girl came rushing up.  
Murmuring apologies, she herded him away, admonishing him for running   
off. Qui-Gon's face did not change as he straightened, but Obi-Wan   
could tell he was equally disturbed. They continued on their way and  
Obi-Wan fell in stride with his master.  
"Master, they are afraid of you," he said quietly.  
"Yes..." There was no more time to talk as Petin stopped before a   
door. He knocked, then opened it as they caught up. They entered and  
saw the young girl with bright red-orange hair stand up to greet them.  
"Good morning," she said with a smile. "I am Shinzo and this," she   
motioned to a boy with blonde hair that they recognized from the   
hologram also. "This is Kusuri. Please sit down and break fast with us."  
They sat down and ate some fruit as she turned to Petin.  
"Send someone up with something to drink, will you?" He nodded and   
left as she turned back to her guests.  
"You are probably extremely curious as to your purpose on this   
seemingly peaceful planet," she began. Qui-Gon tipped his head slightly  
and spoke.  
"Actually, we are here for a purpose other than your request, although  
that is one reason." Shinzo looked at him questioningly and he elaborated.  
"About a year ago, a Jedi team came here for a routine mission, an   
inspection of a possible Force-sensitive child. Six months later, they  
still had not left. Their reports to the Council were brief, with no   
clear explanation as to their purpose. Nine months later, a transmission  
came from the Padawan who said they would be arriving in Coruscant soon.  
Neither Master nor apprentice came back and we are to locate them while   
assisting you in whatever way we can."  
Obi-Wan kept his face carefully schooled, but inside, he was lost. "When  
had they been told this?" he thought.  
Shinzo looked thoughtful. "I think I remember. Do you know their   
names?"  
"Master Giru Cheral and-" Obi-Wan's head shot up, startled.  
"And Tana?!?"  
Qui-Gon looked at him. His face was unusually pale.  
"Tana is the Padawan you were talking about?" Stunned, his actions   
were mechanic as he accepted the cup offered to him by the young boy with  
longish light brown hair. Qui-Gon studied him, worry creasing his face.  
"You know Padawan Tana?"  
Obi-Wan nodded and spoke as he lifted his cup. "We grew up tog-"  
Suddenly, Shinzo leapt to her feet.  
"DON'T DRINK THAT!!!" He froze, then lowered the cup questioningly.  
She took his cup and dumped it into the potted plant that sat on the   
table between them. At first, nothing happened. Then, with an acidic   
sizzle, the leaves of the plant fell off the already browning plant,  
covered in a whitish foam-like substance. 


	4. Traitor

Children of the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.....no kidding.....

Kusuri paled as he gazed at the dying plant and set his cup down quickly. Shinzo dumped Qui-Gon's cup into the plant, and this sped up its inevitable death. A commotion outside the door caught their attention. Petin entered, holding an angry looking boy by the arm. They recognized him as the boy who had served them their drinks.

"I found Chotto listening outside the door," he told Shinzo. She picked up her cup and held it out to the struggling boy. Her voice was quiet, almost seductive.

"Drink, Chotto."

His angry face gave her the answer she wanted. Dumping it into another pot, she set the empty cup down and nodded at Petin and a girl who had come to see what all the commotion was about. They held Chotto firm as Shinzo searched his pockets quickly and efficiently. Obi-Wan was surprised to note that she held no anger. Then a tiny flame radiated form her as she pulled something from his inner pocket. Petin and the girl, seeing her face, released the boy and stepped away from him quickly. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan winced as her hand shot out and struck his face. He fell against the wall as she spoke, voice cold and hard.

"An attempt on my life is expected at one point." Her anger grew slightly. "But to attempt to murder a Jedi, someone completely neutral is despicable. Petin, get him out of my sight!" She turned to the girl. "Asa, search his room for anything suspicious." They nodded and hurried out of the room. Shinzo turned back to the Jedi, face drawn.

"I apologize."

Qui-Gon waved her off as she sat down. She sighed and put her face in her hands. Kusuri touched her shoulder and she looked up with a tired smile.

"Now, back to your problem, Master-?"

"Jinn. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Anyway, I can help you with some of your mission." She picked up a long wooden box and handed it to him. She nodded at his questioning look and he opened it. He closed his eyes. Obi-Wan looked over and into the box. It was a lightsaber.

"Mastser Cheral's lightsaber was with his body. The late leader of the COTF had it preserved and buried in our cemetery. If you wish to take it back to Coruscant, we will retrieve it for you. In the ways of the ancient Shinu, we have mastered the art of the preservation of bodies." She paused. "Master Cheral's companion left no trace, whether dead or alive."

"She is alive," Obi-Wan stated firmly. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows . "Tana and I were close friends like Bant and I are. Even though I have not seen her but once since she was chosen as Padawan, I would be able to feel it if she died." He looked at Qui-Gon. "She was chosen when she was nine, you know. I did not notice this before, but our connection has strengthened since we arrived."

Shinzo turned on her comlink. "If she is, then we will find her. We have contacts all over the planet, branches, you could say of the COTF." She spoke for a couple minutes. When she was done, Qui-Gon spoke, already accepting his Padawan's words. 

"What is the COTF?" he asked.

"Children of the Force."


	5. Ancient History

Children of the Force  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars  
  
Once again, the Jedi were startled. Shinzo smiled at their expressions. "The COTF is made up of the children of Shinu who have been noted as force sensitive. Some have escaped from the clutches of the government camps established by Lord Jogi, and some we have, technically, kidnapped before the government could take them." "But why would Jogi place Force-sensitive children in camps?" Obi-Wan asked. She shrugged. Qui-Gon had not noticed it before, because it seemed so...right, but every one of the children were Force-sensitive. Even the little one who had run into him. "How was Master Cheral killed anyway?" he asked. Shinzo's face darkened. "He was led into a trap. A droid servent led him into a room, supposedly to wait for audience with Jogi and our leaders. It was only when the room sealed behind him that he realized it was an execution chamber." The Jedi exchanged glances. "And Tana?" "She was away at the time," supplied Kusuri. "She has not been seen or heard from since. That we know of, anyway." "But how did the COTF recover Master Cheral's body and lightsaber?" Qui- Gon asked. "Well, the government had already fixed his body up and were going to make up some plausible story about how he died. We simply stole the body from the morgue. We hoped a prolonged absence would rouse the suspicions of your council, and that more Jedi would be sent. Then we realized a similar "accident" might occur, so we contacted Coruscant instead." Qui-Gon was about to ask how they stole the body, then changed his mind, as he recalled the stealth in which they had entered the sleep chamber the night before. A moment later, Asa came back. "I found a datapad in the traitor's room with instructions to eliminate the Jedi and you. It was not signed." Shinzo looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she turned back to the two Jedi guests. "How would the traitor be dealt with on Coruscant?" she asked. The two were startled for a moment, then Qui-Gon answered. "For an attempt on life, he would be sent to work in the prison mines." "Even at his age?" He nodded, and Shinzo turned back to Asa. "Tell Petin to keep him in chains. He will be sent back with the Jedi later, and dealt with in Coruscant. Have Central gather the records and make copies as evidence." She looked at the remaining drink. "And have that analyzed as well." Obi-Wan blinked at her. "Just how long has the COTF been around?" he asked. She thought about it for a couple minutes, then said, "Oh, about five years. I joined recently, but when the old leader was killed, they all looked to me. So, I became Shinzo. "Shinzo? So that isn't your real name?" "It is now," she stated simply. He nodded. Kusuri spoke up. "Everyone has a job. The Shinzo, in our ancient language means 'heart.' " He smiled at Shinzo. "And that is what she is to us. Our heart and spirit. She keeps us together. I am in charge of the med center. Petin is head of security, and Asa is head of Central. The girl, Kusa, whom you met last night is in charge of the records." The two were astounded at the intricacies and hidden depth weaved within the old warehouse. Not even on Melida-Daan were they so organized and well planned. Qui-Gon looked up, finally, a bit puzzled. "But how did you come by such knowledge?" he asked. "You could not have been in school so long to learn as much as you obviously do." Shinzo shook her head. "No. We have recovered the ancient records of our ancestors and have simply built upon them to modernize it. Because we are Force-sensitive, we can learn the information very quickly. This is were we learned the ancient language spoken on Shinu, before Basic was introduced. Most people have forgotten there even was another language, but it is one of the requirements for possible candidates to the COTF to learn the language. Kusuri gave a short laugh, shaking his head. "Do you know what Shinu means?" he asked rhetorically. " 'To die.' Even the symbol of Shinu mocks the ignorant unseeing people of this planet. The triangle represents the rulers. The circle stands for the endless cycle of the people. It stays within the triangle to show how the government binds them in, in a tyrannical, yet outwardly democratic rule. And the people cannot, or do not want to see this." "Thus, the reason for your symbol?" Obi-Wan asked. He nodded, as Shinzo spoke up. "The triangle is separated to show how we fight to dissolve the present government. The circle is on the outside to show we want a true ruling of the people."  
  
Please Review!!!!! Even if you don't like it, well, tell me so! 


	6. Training

Children of the Force  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Star Wars  
  
The rest of the meal was not too eventful. Obi-Wan felt unattached, not really able to   
comprehend all that had occurred. So many questions crowded his mind . . .  
Suddenly, he realized his Master was speaking to him.   
"I'm sorry, Master," he said, "I was thinking. What did you want?"  
"Shinzo has offered to allow us to participate in their training," he repeated. "Do you  
wish to? She has also offered to allow us to go through their records." Obi-Wan wrinkled  
his nose, and Qui-Gon laughed knowingly.  
"Right, training it is," he said. "But I think that I will go through their records. Have   
fun." Petin came over to them, and led him to a large training room.  
"Shinzo may give you a uniform later," he said, "But they are close enough to your   
robes that you should be fine." He nodded and took off his cloak. When he entered the   
room, he found everyone lined up, in rows of five, ten lines deep. They stood silently,   
waiting for something. Obi-Wan got in line near the back and watched Petin jog lightly   
to the front. He took his place and shouted something Obi-Wan guessed was the language   
of the Shinu. Everyone answered as one, then kneeled. He was a bit lost, yet realized   
after a brief moment that everyone was meditating. He did likewise, and cleared his   
mind. After about three minutes, Petin said something and they all jumped up and   
bowed. Shinzo, who was now in front also bowed back, then motioned to Petin to   
continue. They began with light exercises, arm and leg stretches. During this  
time, Obi-Wan took time to really look around, as he was in excellent shape, and was not   
in too much strain(^_~). Everyone wore similar uniforms, although he noticed that some  
wore different colored belts. The colors were everything from black, red, blue, green,  
yellow, and white. The age level varied, from the small boy they had "met" before, to   
Kusuri, who seemed to be the oldest, save Petin and Shinzo. Suddenly, everyone was   
running backward, to the back of the class, keeping in their lines. They began doing   
various exercises for about half an hour, then resumed their former positions. From  
there, Shinzo took over.  
"White belts and yellow belts, work on your katas with Kusuri," she began. "Green and  
blue belts, work on kicks. Practice old ones, and perfect the new ones, under Petin's   
direction. Red and the rest of the black belts, go to the sparring room and wait for me."  
Everyone did as directed as Shinzo made her way to the waiting Jedi.  
"You may join us in the sparring room if you wish, Obi-Wan," she said. "It is up to   
you." They nodded and followed her out of the training room and into the sparring room   
where the upper belt levels where waiting. When one of them saw Shinzo, he shouted   
something and everyone jumped up and bowed as the three entered. Shinzo bowed back   
and they knelt against the wall. Obi-Wan knelt beside Asa who smiled briefly at him,   
then turned her attention to Shinzo. The young girl was pacing the the front of the  
room. Obi-Wan noticed that her belt was also black, with a blazing yellow five on either  
ends. He then noticed that others had two's and three's. Nobody had anything higher,  
although he remembered that Petin had a four on his belt.   
"Asa and Turi," Shinzo commanded, "You two will begin." The two jumped up and   
face each other in the center of the room. They first bowed to Shinzo, then to each other.  
With an ear-piercing yell, Asa lept into the air and attacked.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	7. Fight

Children of the Force  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars  
  
This is basically karate, taekwon-do, etc . . .Most like taekwon-do, cuz that's the one I am   
the most familiar with . . .for those that do not know, or have a different color system,  
the belt levels are, from lowest to highest: white, yellow stripe, yellow, green stripe,   
green, blue stripe, blue, red stripe, red, black stripe, then 9 levels of black, although in   
taekwon-do, the only 9th degree master is General Choi Hung Hi, the "inventor" of tae-  
kwon-do . . .{for example, a yellow stripe means you have a white belt with yellow stripes  
at each end, and so on . . .}  
Obi-Wan was startled at the ferocity in which Asa attacked. Turi, though, seemed   
unfazed, and quickly defended himself against her attacks. He was also surprised to note   
that Shinzo seemed angry. It flared within her, and just as quickly died down, but the   
troubled expression on her face did not leave. He turned his attention back to the   
sparrers, where Asa seemed to have the upper hand. Turi had a black belt, with a one,   
while Asa's had a two.{a/n: normally these are in Roman numerals . . . but since I don't   
think there every was a Rome . . .^_~} The match ended in about 6 minutes, with Asa   
as winner. The two bowed to each other, to Shinzo, then resumed their places on the   
wall. Shinzo stood silent in front of the room, still troubled. Finally, she called two more  
sparrers to fight. This continued, and suddenly, she called Obi-Wan's name.  
"Obi-Wan, Asa." Asa looked up, startled also.   
"Master?" she said. Shinzo just looked at her, and with a shrug, Asa moved to the   
center of the room. From the expressions of the others, and her excellent fighting skills  
displayed earlier, Obi-Wan figured she was the top fighter in the class. Apparently, the   
others thought it a mistake to put them together, as Obi-Wan was untrained in their   
fighting style. For the most part . . . He had a feeling that Shinzo had waited before   
calling his name, that he might learn a little . . .  
The two bowed to Shinzo, then to each other, and Asa fell into a stance, ready to attack.  
Obi-Wan just stood with his hands by his side, looking at the girl in front of him. Wrap-  
ping the Force around him, he blocked as Asa's fist shot toward his head. For several   
minutes, Obi-Wan stayed on the defensive, gadging Asa's strengths and weaknesses. He   
noticed that she had a tendency to glance down whenever she prepared a kick, and that  
when she punched with her right hand, her left hand dropped, exposing her side. Feeling  
her anger at his placid defense, he jumped into the offense. His foot rose in a cresent   
kick, and deflected the snap kick she directed at him. Instead of touchin the ground   
again, his foot shot upward and over, catching the fist that shot toward him. Without   
missing a beat, his other leg flew up, the minute the right touched the ground, and he   
felt it contact with her exposed side. Her eyes flew open in alarm and astonishment, but  
Obi-Wan dropped his foot and swept her off her feet. She hit the floor with a thud, and  
Shinzo stepped forward, raising a hand. Obi-Wan breathed deeply and evenly, then   
reached a hand out to help Asa off the ground. She looked at his hand, then took it   
grudgingly, her face a mingle of anger and admiration. They bowed to each other, then  
to Shinzo.  
"Asa!" Shinzo said before they could sit down. The girl looked at her guiltily, as if   
knowing what was coming next. A problem obviously dealt with before.  
"I chose Obi-Wan to spar you first," she began, "because I knew he would win. You are  
entirely too cocky, and that is one of your weaknesses. Remember this, if nothing else:  
No matter how much you learn, and know, there is always someone out there who   
knows more, and if you are too confident, it will trip you up. You must clear your mind  
of all, and focus on your own weaknesses and your oppenents weaknesses and strengths.  
Find them, then do all in your power to correct or make up for them. And not just in   
sparring either. It is a concept applicable in life, one that will help you succeed."  
Asa eyes lowered, and she nodded, with a slight bow. Shinzo nodded back, then turned  
to Obi-Wan.   
"Come, if you will," she said. "Asa, lead the class in closing exercises, then dismiss them,  
for their duties. Tell Chaku he has mess duty, and, this time, to read the labels before he  
adds things to his soup."  
Shinzo lead Obi-Wan out of the room and down the corridor. As they rounded a   
corner, Kusi came rushing up.  
"Shinzo!"  
"What is it? Kusi, calm down!" Shinzo grabbed the frightened girl by the arms. Kusi   
took a few breathes, but before she could speak, Obi-Wan let out a startled yelp, and   
rushed down the hall.   
"Wha-?" Shinzo looked at Kusi who gasped, "Master Jinn!" then took off after him.  
  
Obi-Wan turned the corridor and found his master moving swiftly toward him, holding  
a small bundle in his arms. As he came closer, Obi-Wan could see it was a small boy, the  
one that had crashed into his Master earlier. Shinzo took one look, then motioned for   
them to follow her to the med center, where Kusuri took charge. The child's arm was   
bent in a peculiar fashion, and a large bruise was forming slowly on the right side of his  
face. After watching Kusuri deftly doing his work, Qui-Gon's face lost some of it's   
apprehension, soothed by the young boy's skill.  
He sat down heavily, then looked at his concerned apprentice.  
"I'm all right, Obi-Wan," he said. Then he let out an involuntary gasp, as his arm   
brushed against the chair. Shinzo raised an eyebrow.  
"Off. Now," she ordered, motioning to his upper tunic. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow back  
at her, but did as he was told, with a small smile, that turned into a grimace as the cloth  
slid across a deep cut on his forearm.  
Obi-Wan gave his Master a reproving look, then, grabbed some bacta and a bandage   
from the table. After it was cleaned and bandaged, Qui-Gon replaced his tunic, and began  
his explanation.  
PLEASE REVIEW ! ! ! 


	8. Searching

Children of the Force  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars  
~He sat down heavily, then looked at his concerned apprentice.  
"I'm all right, Obi-Wan," he said. Then he let out an involuntary gasp, as his arm   
brushed against the chair. Shinzo raised an eyebrow.  
"Off. Now," she ordered, motioning to his upper tunic. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow back  
at her, but did as he was told, with a small smile, that turned into a grimace as the cloth  
slid across a deep cut on his forearm.  
Obi-Wan gave his Master a reproving look, then, grabbed some bacta and a bandage   
from the table. After it was cleaned and bandaged, Qui-Gon replaced his tunic, and began  
his explanation.~ {what happened so far in the last chapter . . .on with the story!}  
"I was going through different records in your extremely extensive library," Qui-Gon  
began, the latter directed toward Shinzo, "When I felt a disturabance in the Force. I   
could not see anything that posed an immediate threat, when the room suddenly felt as if  
it exploded. I was knocked to the ground and stunned. Finally, my head cleared, and I   
saw that boy lying a few meters away from me. The room looked as if a tornado had   
swept through. After checking to see if it was okay to move him, I picked him up and   
began looking for the med center. That's when you found me."  
Shinzo's forehead creased with her frown.  
"Where was everyone else?" Qui-Gon frowned to match hers.  
"They were there when I entered . . ." The three exchanged glances, then jumped up.  
Kusuri looked up from his work, and shook his head in exasperation as they rushed out  
the door.  
"Kusi!" Shinzo snapped at the younger girl as she struggled to keep up with her rapid  
pace. She and Petin had been waiting outside the door. "Who was on duty?"  
"Uh . . . Ulan and Ayisha."  
"Try to contact them." Kusi fiddled with her comlink for a few moments, then shut it  
off. "They aren't answering." Shinzo answered by quickening her pace.   
When they arrived at the records library, they found clean-up crews getting ready to   
work.   
"Wait!" Shinzo commanded. They froze. "Petin, go find Omou and Suru."  
"We are here, Master Shinzo." The soft, husky voice startled them, and they turned   
around. Behind them were two of the strangest beings Obi-Wan had ever seen. They  
were obviously humanoid, he could see that much. One had dull, tangerine eyes that   
stared at some point past his head. Her silvery-white hair fell past her shoulders, to her   
mid-back. Her clothes were of a simple dark red shimmersilk.  
The other had a heavily tatooed face, that drew immediate attention. Her forehead was  
tatooed blue in a sharp V, that had its point on a spot between her piercing gray eyes.   
Green began at some point on her neck and swirled up onto her cheeks in a twisting  
pattern. Her hair was pulled into a bun of sorts and a strand of hair fell straight on the  
left, curling only at the end to conform to her jawbone. Her clothes were like the ones  
Obi-Wan had seen in training earlier, except they were black, and the leg pants stopped   
a few centimeters below her knee, and the arm sleeves stopped just below the elbows.   
"Ah, I should have known that you would have known that you were needed," Shinzo  
smiled at them. "Master Jinn, Obi-Wan, this is Omou-" She pointed to the blind one. "And  
this is Suru."   
"How do you require our services?" It was Omou who had spoken to announce their  
prescence, and she spoke again.  
"Ulan and Ayisha are missing," Shinzo informed them. "I need you to see if they are   
in the room." The two moved closer to the door, and Suru placed her hand on Omou's   
shoulder lightly. Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's eyes flew open as they felt the Force flow from  
the pair in waves.  
"Omou and Suru are sisters," Shinzo explained. "Somehow, before they joined the COTF,  
they were bonded. No one knows how. Anyway, when they connect, they are very  
closely attuned to the Force. One must have the other and the other the one in order to  
survive. Suru does not speak much, only to Omou, and only then if she has to."   
She broke off as they moved back toward them.  
"No one is in the room," Omou informed them. "Ulan and Ayisha are not even in our   
territory. We do not know where they are." Suru turned her piercing gray eyes on   
Obi-Wan. "Only that there is only one who can save them. Or they are lost."  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!(sorry it's kinda short, but I'm in a hurry @_@) 


	9. Questions

Children of the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars

"No one is in the room," Omou informed them. "Ulan and Ayisha are not even in our 

territory. We do not know where they are." Suru turned her piercing gray eyes on 

Obi-Wan. "Only that there is only one who can save them. Or they are lost."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone stared at Suru for a moment, surprised that she had spoken. Shinzo shook herself almost visibly to compose herself, then nodded.

"Very well. Thank you for your assistance."

The two sisters bowed, then slowly moved away. Obi-Wan felt a bit sick as he watched them pick their way through the debris with uncanny precision. At least, it was uncanny for Omou, who, although she was blind, moved with deliberate calmness, never faltering or misplacing her foot. When they disappeared from view, he turned back to Shinzo.

"Did they mean me?" he asked nervously. He could not explain it, but a feeling of dread was overtaking him. It did not even occur to him to doubt the unusual pair's word. The girl sighed, then motioned for the waiting clean-up crews to continue their work.

"I don't know. I think so. It is very unusual for Suru to speak to anyone, especially a stranger, so I am pretty sure you are the one she meant. After all, she was looking right at you." Obi-Wan nodded, resigned. He looked at his master when he touched his shoulder. Qui-Gon's eyes were full of concern and understanding, as if he too felt the dread that threatened to overcome the young Jedi . 

"Obi-Wan, let's contact Master Yoda, and explain things to us, before the Council thinks something happened to us too, and send a team after us." He tried to smile at the older man's joke, but it was forced. Shinzo bowed to them.

"I trust you remember the way to your rooms," she said. "If you need anything else, Petin will help you. Ask anyone if you need to find him. Now, if you will excuse me . . ."

The two bowed in return, and left the record library for their chamber. Once there, Master Jinn sat down in a chair and contacted Master Yoda. Obi-Wan watched from where he lay on the sleep-couch. Qui-Gon explained the situation to the small Master, who contemplated the news for a few moments silently.

"Do as they ask, you should," he advised. "Feel they are truthful, the Council does. Trust this young Shinzo, sounds overly wise for her years, she does. May the Force be with you."

He cut off the communication, and, after he had shut off his comlink, Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan. 

"Come on, Padawan," he offered. "We will spar a little before dinner. We don't want to get out of shape."

He made a face at his Master's dry sense of humor, then complied, leading him to the training room of the COTF.

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from his brow as he straightened from his bow. Qui-Gon also straightened, clipping his light saber back onto his belt. Turning, they saw that they had collected a small audience, Asa and Petin among them. Asa smiled wryly at Obi-Wan.

"If you can fight like that, it's no wonder you beat me earlier," she commented. He grinned back at her. Petin clapped him on the back.

"Hey, you know what a sword is?" he asked. Obi-Wan nodded, remembering his fight with the young prince of Gala, a few years back. {is that the right planet? I don't have the book with me right now, and I dinna remember}

"Great!" Petin smiled. "We'll spar someday with them, okay? Although Shinzo would probably be a better opponent for you. She's the best at it."

"Sure," he agreed. "Swords are lighter than light sabers, but I have had a little experience with them."

Qui-Gon came over and smiled.

"I am going back to get a little sleep," he said. "You go ahead with your friends, Padawan."

"Come on," Asa said, grabbing one of his hands and tugging him down the hallway. "Petin and I are going on patrol soon. You can come with us."

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!PLEEEEEASSSE!!!!


	10. Patrol

Children of the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon came over and smiled.

"I am going back to get a little sleep," he said. "You go ahead with your friends, Padawan."

"Come on," Asa said, grabbing one of his hands and tugging him down the hallway. "Petin and I are going on patrol soon. You can come with us."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan tried to clear his mind as he followed Asa and Petin through the hallways and to a large room. So many thoughts were going through his mind, he was ready to scream. He stopped, closed his eyes, and forced himself to calm down.

__

Breathe in...

"Obi-Wan?" Asa's voice broke into his thought. He opened his eyes. "Are you all right?" He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "Worry about your missing friends. And hope that I can do as Omou and Suru say, when the time comes."

Petin cocked his head. "How do you know now is not the time?" Obi-Wan blinked; then he shrugged. 

"Eh, who knows. I don't. Must be the Force." He grinned. Petin gave him a strange look, then shrugged.

"Well, come on, then," the younger boy said, "Time for patrol."

====================================

Obi-Wan, Asa, and Petin moved through the lower levels, keeping to the shadows as they passed beings from all over the galaxy. As he looked around, Obi-Wan felt he could almost be back in Coruscant. Except, in Tomidu, there was a supressed feeling of...well, he couldn't quite place it. Not really fear...it was almost...defeat. He mentally shrugged away the feelings and turned to Petin.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Keeping an eye out for the Neru." He gave Obi-Wan a side glance. "They are the "policing force" for Lord Jogi. Kinda strange how he organized it right after the COTF first escaped from the camps and made an organized resisitance." The latter was said in an obvious sarcastic manner.

"How do the Neru distinguish a memeber from an ordinary citizen?" he asked, looking around at the abundance of the younger generation running around. Asa answered, a strange look in her eyes.

"Nobody knows. Not even Omou and Suru. Or if they do, they haven't told anyone. They aren't really called the Neru. That's the name Shinzo gave them, which means "to sleep" in our ancient language. I'm not sure why she calls them that-" Petin cut her off, slicing the air with his hand, and pressing into the shadows in a dark alley. 

"Neru," he hissed. Obi-Wan peered at the crowded streets. His eyes fell on two figures marching through the streets, dressed in black with the symbol blazed in bright red on their backs. The people did not scatter as he expected they would, but spread out to a respectful distance. He sent out a probe with the Force, and to his surprise, the wave recoiled against something and flowed back. The Neru's heads snapped toward them and he felt as if they were staring right at him.

"Uh, Petin, I think they saw us, " Asa whispered. Even as she spoke, the blasters that came up in the Neru's hands confirmed it. Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, and froze as another wave of the Force flowed toward him. With a rush of horror, he realized that it came from the Neru.

Hahahahhaha!!! My hands are tired...so that's it for now. 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Consultation

Children of the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uh, Petin, I think they saw us, " Asa whispered. Even as she spoke, the blasters that came up in the Neru's hands confirmed it. Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, and froze as another wave of the Force flowed toward him. With a rush of horror, he realized that it came from the Neru.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting over his initial shock, Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber and brought it up to deflect the blaster bolts in the nick of time. The Neru paused momentarily, although their expressionless faces did not change. He pushed Asa and Petin farther into the alley, and noticed that the people finally scattered. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the safety of the bystanders.

"Asa," he said, keeping an eye on the Neru, and talking over his shoulder. "Contact Shinzo, and ask her to get Qui-Gon for me. Explain the situation to him, please." She nodded, and faded back, out of harm's way to use her comlink. Petin moved up, a vibroblade in his hand.

"So, what now, Jedi?" he asked. Obi-Wan gave him a scathing look to be met by Petin's laughing jade-green eyes. He brushed back his dark brown hair and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but answered anyway. "We defend ourselves if necessary, and wait until Qui-Gon gives his opinion. Petin gave him a searching look.

"His opinion? Isn't he your Master, and therefore give you his _orders_?" Obi-Wan shook his head and flinched as a blaster shot singed the air a few feet away. "A Master is not for giving orders, but for guidance." He smiled ruefully. "Although with Qui-Gon, it's smarter to listen. Of course, I'm not saying he never gives orders and that I don't have to listen, because I do, but in this kind of situation, where he is not here to give his personal assessment, he merely suggests what he feels is best. And I follow what I think is best, as I am the one present. But Qui-Gon usually is very perceptive."

"Hmm."

"Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon wishes to talk to you," Asa interrupted. Petin nodded to him. "I'll hold things up here. Go ahead." Obi-Wan nodded back and moved beside Asa to where he could see his master on the comlink.

"Obi-Wan, what is your assessment on the situation?" Qui-Gon asked without further ado. He had a concerned furrow to his forehead, letting Obi-Wan know unwittingly that he felt something disturbing. 

"Master, the Neru are very strange. They..." he allowed his voice to trail off, not knowing how to put it. "Master, they are Force-sensative. And can use it." He said this feeling uncertain to this fact at first, but once he said it out loud, he knew it was true. He couldn't explain how, but he knew.

Qui-Gon looked startled, then disturbed. "Explain."

"Asa said that they somehow manage to know a member of the organization from an ordinary citizen. I sent a Force probe, on a whim, and it...rolled off something and came back. It was then followed by a different probe."

Qui-Gon's face had become grim. He glance over his shoulder, then nodded once.

"Come back," he ordered. "Do not try to engage them. We must consult the Council if what you say is true. And I know you have an excellent enough connection to the Force to doubt your words." 

"As you wish, Master." He looked up to see Petin, while Asa turned off the comlink, and grinned. "This was one of those times you obey without question," he told the younger boy. Petin laughed, then motioned for them to follow.

"Come on," he said. "We can cut through the alleys and over the roofs to avoid the Neru."

===============================================================

"Master." Qui-Gon turned to see his Padawan standing in the doorway with Asa and Petin. He motioned them in and sat in a chair acrossed from Shinzo. They sat also, and Petin gave her a brief, but detailed account of what had conspired. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to Qui-Gon.

"Please," she said. "We would value your wisdom, and the wisdom of the Jedi Council. What do you think we should do?"

Qui-Gon regarded her, then switched on his comlink. "I will contact Master Yoda."

The comlink buzzed to life, and Master Yoda's face appeared on the hologram.

"Ah, Master Jinn. News, you have?" Qui-Gon explained the further developements of the situation to him, the small Jedi's face becoming grave. When he finished, Yoda blinked twice before answering. 

"Send another team, the Council shall. Master M'ton and his Padawan, Scetra Nopwei, we will send. Work with them, you shall. Talented in detecting Force-sensativity, Padawan Nopwei is."

"It is as you say, Master," Qui-Gon answered respectfully. Obi-Wan couln't help but notice that his master's hands had clenched at the name of Master M'ton. He connected with the Force, but did not detect anger from his master. He wondered if he imagined it, but noticed the concerned look on Shinzo face as she studied his Master. She met his eye and he shrugged.

"Well, I suppose we wait for the Jedi team," Qui-Gon said, his voice and expression indicating nothing out of the ordinary. "They should be here in two days. I assume the ... meeting ... will be as ours?" The latter was directed toward Shinzo, who nodded with a smile. 

"A bit unconventional, perhaps, but effective. Petin will arrange it." He nodded and left with Asa. Kusuri entered seconds later, a strange look on his face.

"Shinzo..." She looked at his face, then rose to her feet.

"Kusuri, what's wrong?"

"It's Omou and Suru. They need to speak with you." She tipped her head, confused. "And that is a problem, why?" Kusuri sighed. "Actually, Suru needs to speak with you. Omou is in the med center. She collapsed ten minutes ago."

Author's Note: Well, hey, what do you know. I actually updated without waiting a week or more :) hahaha, anyway, thank you my wonderful reviewers...I know, I know, another cliff- hanger...to tell you the truth....ah, never mind...I'll shut up now Hahahahha... Oh, yeah...if you ppl want small profiles on these characters, just let me know in your review...I'll post a list with my next chapter. And probably have to update it as more charcters show up. ;)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Time

Children of the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kusuri entered seconds later, a strange look on his face.

"Shinzo..." She looked at his face, then rose to her feet.

"Kusuri, what's wrong?"

"It's Omou and Suru. They need to speak with you." She tipped her head, confused. "And that is a problem, why?" Kusuri sighed. "Actually, Suru needs to speak with you. Omou is in the med center. She collapsed ten minutes ago."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?!?!" Shinzo leapt to her feet, and rushed out the door, followed by Kusuri, and after a moment, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Suru was standing in the middle of the room, looking at her sister, who lay deathly still on the bed. Her face had an almost- pensive-look…not one Obi-Wan was expecting. 

"Suru?" Shinzo almost whispered. The other girl turned and looked to see the four. She bowed slightly.

"Are you all right?" Kusuri was looking at the thirteen year old with apparent concern. She looked at him with wide gray eyes for a moment, then nodded her confirmation. Then she turned on Obi-Wan.

"It is time." Her voice had a rough edge, as if she did not use her voice much. Of course, she didn't. Obi-Wan stared at her with his ice-blue eyes for a moment, then allowed them to flutter shut as he lowered his head.

"Yes. It is time."

______________________________________________________________________________ Oh, bummer, look at the time…hahahaha….too late to be writing anymore…don't you love cliffhangers? Don't worry. The next chapter will be much, much longer.;)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Entrance

Children of the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It is time." Her voice had a rough edge, as if she did not use her voice much. Of course, she didn't. Obi-Wan stared at her with his ice-blue eyes for a moment, then allowed them to flutter shut as he lowered his head.

"Yes. It is time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean?" Shinzo demanded. Obi-Wan and Suru looked at her and then he looked at his master. 

"There is no time to wait for the Jedi team," he said. Qui-Gon seemed to struggle with something for a moment, then looked resigned.

"You must do as the Force directs you, Padawan," he said at last. "I will wait for the Jedi team, then contact you when they arrive. Hopefully, it will be soon."

Suru nodded, and looked at Shinzo. The red-head seemed…almost angry. "Take Suru with you, Obi-Wan," she said at last. He looked questioningly at the black-haired girl, and she nodded her agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two moved swiftly and silently through the winding streets. Hopping into a hovercar after walking for about ten minutes, they headed back toward the house of Lord Jogi. To Obi-wan's surprise, Suru passed the elaborate home, and headed farther west, exiting the city limits. He glanced sideways at her, and she caught his eye.

"Lord Jogi is not our immediate problem," she explained gravely. "Feel it, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Use the Force." Obi-Wan wrinkled his brow in confusion, then did as she directed. Behind him was the obvious signature of his master, and he could even feel the faint glow of the Jedi team as they neared Shinu. Stretching his sensed as far as he could, his eyes flew open in shock. A force almost as powerful as walking into the Council Room when everyone was present nearly slammed into his reaching mind from before them. The feeling grew, as they came closer, and Obi-Wan's feeling of dread also grew within him. 

"It is the camp Jogi has for the Force-sensitive children," Suru spoke up, suddenly. She never looked away from the ship's controls, but Obi-Wan could detect no emotion, on her face, or being emitted. "It is where most of us have escaped from. The rest, Shinzo found before Jogi, and brought to live with us."

"Don't parents have any say in this?" he asked, a question that had been bothering him for a while now. She gave him an almost amused glance.

"Not if they are given the right payment," she said. "There were a few who protested, but those Shinzo dealt with. She explained what was going on, and they agreed to let their child go with her, as they had heard of similar disappearances among their neighbors. Shinzo can convince most people of anything."

Obi-Wan was horrified. The thought of selling your child utterly astonished him, and disgusted him, even though he realized that they were better off with the COTF. Still, no child should have to live with the thought of their parents selling them like some possession.

"I am seriously beginning to think that everyone on this planet is crazy," he muttered, earning another glance from the solemn girl sitting next to him.

"Maybe you are right," she said as she expertly landed the hovercar. "No matter, let's go."

The two exited the vehicle, and made their way to the barricaded buildings that lay a ways off into the forest. Towering _Bon'sa_ trees surrounded the entire area for kilometers on end. When they finally reached the wall, they looked at each other. 

"Now what?" he questioned. Suru looked thoughtfully around, then grinned, as she spotted the two guards at the front gate.

"Nothing like the direct approach," she said, actually smiling. Suppressing a groan, he followed her. They came within three meters of the gate, before the guards notice them.

"What are you doing outside the compound?" one of them demanded, drawing a vibro-blade. The other followed suit.

"Sorry," Suru said pleasantly. "But I'm afraid, that is none of your business." Obi-wan felt a great wave of the Force flow from the girl, and suddenly, they both collapsed. "Mind command," Suru explained as she then directed the Force to opening the gates. By now, they had attracted much attention, and guards began running from every direction, drawing blasters. To Obi-Wan's surprise, Suru walked in, and raised her hands.

"Wait!" she called. "We surrender!" Not knowing what else to do, the young Jedi allowed himself to be apprehended, hoping Suru knew what she was doing. They were searched, and Obi-Wan tensed, unsure how they would react to his saber. When no one said anything, he blinked and glanced down. His lightsaber was gone! His icey orbs met Suru's innocent grey ones, and he made a slight face at her. He was sure that she had something to do with his missing weapon. Now he _really_ hoped she knew what she was doing. Because he sure as hell didn't.

==========================

I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heehee….You know what to do, read and review!!!!


	14. Force Sensitive

Children of the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars.

* * *

Hello! It's me, Maiden of the Spear!!! Actually, you probably remember me as princessofterra, but I changed my name…obviously…it has been an extremely loooooong time since I updated….I know, I know….sorry :D …

I am deeply insulted….someone, in their review called me a "sir"!!!! I AM A WOMAN AND PROUD OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....anyway, yeah….

well, here's the next chappie!!

* * *

"Wait!" she called. "We surrender!" Not knowing what else to do, the young Jedi allowed himself to be apprehended, hoping Suru knew what she was doing. They were searched, and Obi-Wan tensed, unsure how they would react to his saber. When no one said anything, he blinked and glanced down. His lightsaber was gone! His icy orbs met Suru's innocent grey ones, and he made a slight face at her. He was sure that she had something to do with his missing weapon. Now he _really_ hoped she knew what she was doing. Because he sure as hell didn't.

* * *

"You let your Padawan go into that man's clutches alone?" Master Issacar M'ton demanded. He paced back and forth, hands locked behind his back. His cropped gray hair matched the hard, disapproving glare of his stormy colored eyes. His own Padawan, Scetra Nopwei sat quietly beside Shinzo as Qui-Gon met the other Jedi 's gaze.

"Please do not lecture me on how to guide my apprentice," he said coldly. "It was his to do. He made a choice."

"Besides, he isn't alone," Kusuri said confidently from where he was reading a data pad. He lifted solemn brown eyes. "Suru is with him. She won't let anything happen."

"I'm afraid I cannot share your confidence," M'ton said in chilly tones. He turned on the boy as Kusuri started to retort.

"Enough," Shinzo said, and he fell silent with a scowl. Issacar then frowned at Shinzo, who ignored him and looked at Asa.

"Well?" she demanded.

The girl handed her a small recording device. "This was just intercepted. It's a transmission from the western base to 'Lord' Jogi."

Shinzo hit play.

"This is Juushichi Base. We have just apprehended two Force-sensitive children, and are holding them for questioning. One is believed to be in connection with the rebels. How shall we proceed?"

"Continue as you have. Lord Jogi is on his way to question them personally."

Qui-Gon's jaw tightened in suppressed emotion.

* * *

"Names?"

The bored looking guard tiredly waited for the answer. Obi-Wan looked at Suru, unsure yet as to her course of action. The two had been escorted into a holding cell, and now sat in two of the four chairs available. Suru's eyes mocked him playfully as she answered.

"Suru Eitaro."

The blue-eyed boy sighed. "Obi-wan Kenobi," he answered grudgingly. Suru smirked at him as the guard scribbled something into a data pad. Standing up, the man motioned for them to walk before him.

"Do not bother any attempt to escape. Should you do so, you will be fired upon without question. Stay at least five meters from the wall at all times, and you will be fine.

With that said, the guard left them in a room filled with many children ranging from the ages four to sixteen. Obi-wan took note of the two Neru standing in the room, seemingly without noticing anything. One stood by the window on the far wall, and one beside them, near the door. The others ignored the two as much as they ignored everyone else.

"Welcome," an older girl about sixteen years greeted them, her soft brown hair cropped short. "I am Chally. Won't you come in?"

"I am Suru, and this is Obi-wan," the young Jedi 's companion answered. "Thank you for your kind offer."

Chally led them to a table, where she introduced several people. "Do you know why you were brought here?" one boy about their age asked, gazing at them with kind emerald colored eyes.

Obi-wan snorted as he answered under his breath. "Because some crazy girl dragged me here for reasons I still do not know." Suru elbowed him as she answered out loud.

"Everyone here is Force-sensitive," she answered. "But that is not why we have come." She spoke so casually, Obi-wan felt as if they were all sitting around a dinner table in someone's home gossiping, rather than being held captive by some power-obsessed man. "We are from the COTF."

Chally gasped. She stared at them, breathed hitched. "Then he succeeded?" she asked almost pleadingly. "Wetin's alliance worked?"

* * *

Hahahahhahahhahahhahahahaha…………………………guess what?!?!?! Master Elora Dannan was finally able to update the wonderful story _Forever Together_ !!! You should go read it if you have not!!! 


End file.
